


Sex Ed 101; Complete Version

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian explains how Lizzie got pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed 101; Complete Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts), [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> This is a tid bit from a larger collaboration I am doing with Kira and Jen, where Lizzie gets pregnant with Soma's child.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.
> 
> Later, I posted a shorter version at fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 17 "Tutorial," with the bonus ingredient, "Fatherhood," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Oh, but he could have.”

Everyone in the room turned to see Sebastian standing next to a presentation stand, holding a pointer, wearing his tutor outfit. He flipped over the cover to reveal a diagram of the female reproductive system. He took his pointer and let it hit the diagram with a great thwack, pointing at an ovary and began a detailed discussion of how the female reproductive system worked, complete with graphic description of monthly menstrual cycles. Elizabeth’s mother turned several shades of red and was practically shaking like she was going to explode, but she didn’t interrupt. Sebastian turned to the next diagram. It explained how pregnancy occurred, complete with drawings of happy little sperm and what looked like an enormous chicken egg. Elizabeth had the decency to turn bright red but was listening with total fascination. Sebastian had to take a brief break from his explanation when Elizabeth’s mother stood and looked like she was on the verge of a stroke.

“Madam, please sit down…”

Soma couldn’t help but add his own bit of commentary. “Agni, why is she all red like that? Is she a goddess too?”

Agni suggested that Soma should keep his questions to himself until the end of the presentation. He was sure his friend Sebastian would have a question and answer segment.

“And so…” Sebastian continued with his presentation, flipping to the last diagram with flair. All that was on it was more happy sperm, female gentailia, and a stick figure of a very pregnant Lizzy with the title virgin birth. He made the point that Soma only had to cum near Elizabeth’s vagina inorder to impregnate her. Elizabeth’s father fainted. Sebastian was rather pleased with himself. Ciel was bored and annoyed at how much fun Sebastian was having with this.

Soma stood up and yelled “See! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

To which Elizabeth’s mother responded “What do you mean you didn’t do anything wrong, you little heathen?!!”

And the room fell into pandemonium once again.


End file.
